A father
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: I wonder what would have happened if Arthur had visited Shell Cottage during the time Ron stayed there. Here is what could have been a missing moment.


Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Team: Pride of Portree

Chaser three: Write about Ron's relationship with one of his parents.  
Optional prompts: 1. (object) book

4\. (dialogue) "Is that the amulet he/she gave you?"

10\. (word) potential

Word count: 1488

Beta by Shannon, Heather Oni and Aethra! Thank you so much!

 **Author's note** : This is dedicated and inspired by Arthur Weasley, a true father model in my opinion. Ron became a great a man during the books, he grew up, but you cannot grow if you don't have where to grow from.

* * *

When Arthur had decided to go to see Bill, he was sure nothing was out of order; that they would just be having dinner, alone, waiting for Christmas. He knew he shouldn't have gone because he was the Secret Keeper for the Burrow, but he couldn't let _Molly_ go, and his wife was at her wit's end worrying about why Bill had decided not to come home for Christmas. Rationally, he knew Bill was right for doing so, that would be the first holiday with his wife, but he couldn't say that to his wife. Instead he decided to go himself; then she'd shut up.

What he had not expected was to find his youngest son there as well. When Ron had looked at him, Arthur had seen in his eyes more than words could ever say; eyes that would not meet his anymore.

Neither Bill nor Fleur had said a word; they just welcomed him in their home, knowing Arthur would understand. And he did. Ron had left Harry and Hermione alone. He had always had problems with his self-worth and confidence, and Arthur was willing to bet that was what had driven him to part from his friends. Just like he did in fourth year. His son had regretted deeply it then, and Arthur was certain he regretted it now as well. He couldn't see his potential, which was a shame really; Ron had a lot of potential. He just had to believe in himself. He was quite a strategist, and despite everything, he had a depth of emotions. They just...manifested differently. As a father, Arthur had tried to help get Ron over his inferiority complex, but he was afraid he had failed.

It looked like they were having dinner—he had been right—but now he knew they weren't staying home for their first Christmas together. They hadn't come to the Burrow because Ron had come to them. Arthur was relieved that he hadn't let Molly come. His wife would have gotten angry, and that wouldn't have solved anything. If anything, she would have done more harm than good.

His eldest had invited him to dine with them, and Arthur could see he wasn't very comfortable with the situation, but still, Bill couldn't turn his father down. Arthur accepted, though he wasn't interested in food, and for once, it seemed Ron wasn't either, something Hermione, if she were here, would deem a miracle indeed. Everything felt very awkward and tense. Ron excused himself and went outside. Bill shared a glance with his father, both aware of the problem the youngest Weasley son had.

Arthur stood up, following him, but Ron didn't notice, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

When Bill opened the door, Ron hadn't known what to expect, but he wasn't prepared to see his father. He wasn't prepared for anything, to be honest. All he'd done was fail. He'd failed his friends again. And now his father would see what kind of person he had become.

Everyone thought that Ron was a Mummy's boy or something, perhaps from the way he had acted over the years, but he was very close to his father as well. The man had always known how to... _get_ him, he supposed. Though his mother scared him when she was mad, Ron couldn't conceive a time he'd ever made his father angry. He was the best father one could ask for.

Arthur had taught Ron to fly. The twins had picked it up themselves, but Ron, Ron had been wary to be with them after the spider stunt.

His father had been the one to help then as well, appearing like a knight in shining armour. Ron could remember that day very clearly, even if more than thirteen years had passed since then. Arthur Weasley had been reading a book in the living room when he'd heard his son's terrified screams, and he'd arrived armed with the book to kill the spiders. Ron loved that book. It was a Muggle one, but it was a great book. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. He'd always believed it had a lot of potential to become quite popular in the Wizarding World. Of course, Hermione would have been delighted….

Ron sighed. _Hermione. What were they doing? Were they really a couple?_ But now, it really didn't matter anymore. _You abandoned them, remember? You sold your right to be upset at that moment._

Ron turned and saw his father coming up the hill from the house, a coat in one hand and a book in the other. He wanted to smile despite the situation. That was _his father_. Inadvertently, he squeezed Hermione's amulet. She'd given it to him so he'd be protected, or so she said. But considering Hermione, she probably was right. He'd received it for Christmas two years ago, in happier times. Why did he always have to mess things up?

"Is that the amulet she gave you?" his father asked, and Ron turned to to look at his dad, not wanting to meet his eyes. He should be with his friends, not here at Shell Cottage.

Ron looked at the little object that was on his neck and nodded. The amulet was very important to him. It was a sign that she may care more about him. If she gave it for his well-being...Harry didn't have one.

And yet, it hadn't stopped him from running away.

"Why did you leave?" his father asked, and Ron almost let out a chuckle. That was his old man, always asking the right questions at the right time- when Ron would have no idea how to answer.

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to say; he could see how much his son regretted leaving. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been playing with the amulet. The artefact had quite the potential to be the real deal and he knew it.

He looked so troubled, like he was going to lose it any second and his eyes held so much pain. Maybe just as much as Percy's when they told him they were believing Harry. And yet, Ron was different; Harry was his friend. One could argue that they were Percy's family, but Arthur knew his boys: both had their heart in the right place in the end, both had the potential to be much more than they currently were. They just had to see it.

"Everyone makes mistakes, son."

"Yeah, but not like this," came a timid voice, and the older man realised his son was embarrassed by the situation.

Arthur waited patiently for the outburst he knew was coming.

"I wanted to go back! I swear!" Ron said, squeezing the amulet so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Arthur shifted the book under one arm and put a hand on his son's shoulder, calming Ron down.

* * *

It was amazing how a father's touch could calm him so suddenly. How he felt anything but alone.

His father had always had this effect on him. It made him feel brave when he didn't think he could be brave. It was something warm in the back of his stomach, like a light in the dark.

Ron took a glance at the book and wanted to laugh; it was _the book,_ the spider killing one. His father had managed to keep it safe all these years. And he was _still_ carrying it everywhere. But it was a good book. Muggles wrote amazing stories. The fact that this one was about an impossible thing, an invention, and filled with adventure made it even more amazing.

"I don't know. I am...I was sure...but I'm not anymore. I guess….I felt like a third wheel? Like they don't need me. But…now...I feel like I was wrong."

It was enough for Arthur. He understood. Ron really didn't see his potential, but he was excellent in seeing it in others.

"They aren't together, you know." It was a fact.

"I know," Ron said and looked from his amulet to the book. He'd searched for them for days, hoping to find them and beg for forgiveness.

Arthur didn't say anything but rather watched as his son started pacing on the beach.

When he finally calmed down, he looked determinedly at the ocean and said, "I have to find them."

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I know. And I believe you will. Believe in yourself. I will be here if you need me, every step of the way."

Then he put the book in Ron's hands, leaving him alone on the frozen beach.

 _An impossible thing indeed_. Ron was going to find his friends again.

Then he would be able to look his father in the eyes again. Arthur hadn't judged him or shouted; his father rarely did. He hadn't been disappointed, he'd just...been there for him. And Ron wasn't going to let him down. He was going back.


End file.
